pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
BW119: Team Plasma's Pokémon Manipulation!
is the 20th episode of Pokémon: BW Adventures in Unova and Beyond. Synopsis As they arrive in a new city, Ash and his friends quickly learns the info from Looker that Team Plasma is there and is using their technology to once again manipulate Pokémon. In doing so, a Haxorus, who's being mind controlled, starts destroying the city. Iris protests at this, claiming there's no way a -type Pokémon can be that bad. In trying to stop the rampage, Iris' Dragonite soon falls to Team Plasma's manipulation with the work of Dr. Colress and N can no longer hear the Pokémon's hearts. N is worried and tries to stop the Pokémon, but ends up becoming their next target as soon as he gets injured in the process. Will they be able to stop Team Plasma's plans and free them from Colress' control? Episode Plot Elsewhere, Colress tests the new machine, allowing him to target a Scolipede from afar and make it angry. Scolipede uses Solarbeam on Colress, who is protected from the force field. Colress shuts the machine and Scolipede is calmed down. Colress explains to Ghetsis, who is watching from a monitor, that the machine has been modified. Previously the EM waves caused any Pokémon to become angry, but this time they can target specific Pokémon and bring its wrath out. Colress simply states they can target a Pokémon and control it, yet bringing out its true power. Aldith, the Team Plasma admin, goes to test the machine and has it boarded on the plane. The heroes continue on and N admits just a little longer and they will have to part ways. Iris wishes N could travel with them some more, but Cilan reminds her N has other things to do. Cilan decides to make a farewell dinner party for N before he leaves. Ghetsis receives reports from numerous teams, wishing to find N and get into the White Ruins. He demands N is found soon and when a discovery is made within the White Ruins (where Cedric Juniper's team tries to excavate some relics), it has to be reported back. As the heroes arrive to the city, Officer Jenny stops them, for a Haxorus is on a rampage. Officer Jenny explains this Haxorus has started attacking and they don't know the reason for its anger. Ash and Iris don't think a Pokémon would start attacking without a reason. Officer Jenny still clarifies they cannot cross the bridge. Team Rocket observes and see they can catch Pikachu. Upon hearing about the Haxorus, they are certain someone is behind this, who made this attempt once. Iris tries to get past Officer Jenny, but fails. The heroes run to another bridge, but see it is also sealed off. Cilan sees they can only swim, but N notices another way: using the boat. After crossing the river quietly, the heroes enter the city and soon encounter Looker. The heroes meet with him and introduce him to N. Looker thinks to himself this is the man Team Plasma is looking for. Team Rocket fly in their balloon and soon encounter Haxorus, who is causing damage to the city using Hyper Beam. Team Rocket notice Team Plasma on the top of a building and see they caused Haxorus to become this fierce. Team Rocket flies away, while Aldith is impressed by the machine, allowing them to control Haxorus and conquer this city. Colress doubts this would impress Ghetsis, thinking he has to make an even better machine to control a Pokémon even more powerful than Haxorus. The heroes encounter Haxorus, who turns the attention to them. Haxorus uses Shadow Claw, but misses. Iris approaches Haxorus and demands why is it acting this way. Haxorus uses Shadow Claw on her, but N pushes her out of the way. N does not understand why Haxorus is acting this way, either. Looker detects presence of EM waves, realizing someone is controlling Haxorus. Looker throws the EM shield, but it is broken. Team Rocket observes Team Plasma and plan on stealing the machine to use to their uses. Haxorus uses Hidden Power, so the heroes disperse. A young boy arrives and gets attacked by Haxorus' Hyper Beam. Ash comes to him and the boy is Haxorus' trainer. He claims Haxorus has behaved calm until this day. He cannot control Haxorus nor call it back into its Poké Ball. N admits he cannot get to Haxorus' thoughts. Haxorus does not listen and continues attacking. Ash's Pikachu uses Thunderbolt on Haxorus, hitting it. Haxorus does not seem injured much, so Iris sends Dragonite, who uses Ice Beam, freezing Haxorus. However, Haxorus breaks out. Team Plasma notices the heroes, including N, so Colress uses the machine on Dragonite. A beam hits Dragonite, possessing it. Colress speaks to it, commanding it has to attack and destroy everything standing in its path. Dragonite uses Flamethrower on Iris and Ash, who dodge. Iris orders Dragonite to stop. Dragonite cannot listen and randomly uses moves, almost hitting Iris. Iris tries to call Dragonite back, but Dragonite dodges the laser. Ash sends Charizard, who uses Slash. Dragonite avoids the attack and uses Ice Beam, but misses. Cilan sends Crustle to deal with Haxorus. Crustle uses X-Scissor, but misses Haxorus. Team Plasma enters the aircraft, for they have to catch N as well. Charizard uses Flamethrower, but is countered by Thunder Punch. Crustle uses Rock Wrecker, but Haxorus' Hidden Power counters the attack. Team Plasma descends down and Aldith demands N to come to Ghetsis. N does not care, though the heroes see N knows them from before. N does not care about Team Plasma anymore and wishes to know what happened to the Pokémon. Colress replies they empowered them, so now they can unleash their power as they wish. N does not wish to see Dragonite and Haxorus angry, but Colress assures him this is their power he brought up. Ash demands they undo what they caused, though Team Rocket enters the aircraft to meddle with the controller. Charizard uses Dragon Tail, attacking, but missing Dragonite. Crustle uses Rock Wrecker, though Haxorus dodges. Team Rocket are forced out of the aircraft, so send Amoonguss and Woobat against Aldith's Liepard. Amoonguss uses Hidden Power and Woobat uses Air Slash, but are countered by Shadow Ball. Meowth uses Fury Swipes and cuts the Plasma grunt. Looker, however, detects the source of the EM waves inside the aircraft. Haxorus uses Hyper Beam on Crustle and Dragonite uses Flamethrower on Charizard, but both miss the targets. N sees if something is not done, Dragonite and Haxorus will be injured. He charges in, yelling they have to stop these attacks, but is hit by their Flamethrower and Hyper Beam. Liepard uses Shadow Ball, but Amoonguss and Woobat dodge, causing the attack to hit the aircraft, which damages the controlling system. Charizard and Haxorus are freed from the control, so Team Plasma retreats. Iris and Haxorus' trainer call their Pokémon back. Colress is certain the machine is fully operable, while Aldith contacts Ghetsis. Ghetsis is told N has been found and gives orders to capture him. The heroes approach N, who is still unconscious. Suddenly, a fog surrounds the heroes and N, as two girls, with a Gothitelle and a Gardevoir, appear. Gothitelle uses psychic powers to make N levitate and go with them. The heroes follow them. Team Rocket hear the voices and go through the fog, but found themselves from a city to a cliff. The heroes follow these two girls, who place N in a pool in a forest. Debuts Character *Rhoder *Anthea and Concordia Pokémon *Anthea's Gothitelle *Concordia's Gardevoir Trivia * Who's that Pokémon?: Deerling (Summer Form). * It's implied a Pokemon can only be put in its Pokeball by choice. However, its more likely that the Pokeball can do so regardless, so long as the red beam to zap them back in is pointed at them. Gallery Colress targets Scolipede for his experiment BW119 2.jpg Iris tries to pass by Officer Jenny BW119 3.jpg The boat leaks out BW119 4.jpg The heroes meet up with Looker BW119 5.jpg The heroes encounter the rampaging Haxorus BW119 6.jpg Colress doubts the machine would impress Ghetsis BW119 7.jpg N pushes Iris away BW119 8.jpg Looker's EM shield fails BW119 9.jpg Haxorus breaks out of ice BW119 10.jpg Colress commands Dragonite to unleash wrath BW119 11.jpg Dragonite becomes furious BW119 12.jpg Crustle misses using X-Scissors BW119 13.jpg Dragonite uses Thunder Punch against Flamethrower BW119 14.jpg Team Rocket are pulled out BW119 15.jpg N has been injured BW119 16.jpg A strange fog appears BW119 17.jpg Two ladies appear and take N away }} Category:Pokémon: BW Adventures in Unova and Beyond Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Team Plasma Category:Episodes focusing on Iris Category:Episodes written by Yukiyoshi Ōhashi Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Ken'ichi Nishida Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura